Heroes of the Revolution
"Heroes of the Revolution" is the twenty-fourth episode of Miami Vice's third season and the season finale. The episode premiered on May 8, 1987. Summary An East German spy uses Gina to bring out a killer who may have been responsible for her mother's death 26 years earlier in Cuba. Plot It's Havana, Cuba in 1961 (just after the Revolution) and Elena Obregon, a nightclub singer with a young daughter, Gina, accepts a marriage proposal from her boyfriend, Klaus Herzog (Jeroen Krabbe), backstage at the nightclub where she performs, the El Gato Negro. However there is another man, Orrestes Pedrosa (a Castro Revolutionary Soldier), who desires Elena, and his jealousy is so strong he shoots her dead during her performance. Herzog is dragged away screaming vows of revenge. In 1987, the Vice team is staking out Pedrosa (Shawn Elliott), snapping pictures of his entourage, not realizing that another person is doing the same. At OCB, the team runs Pedrosa and finds he arrived in Miami in 1980 during the boat lift, and is owner of Equinox Transfer, and is moving major drugs, his main person is Garbey, who gets a majority of the action. Switek gets a call that Garbey is on the move, to New York at the airport, where Crockett and Tubbs are headed, meanwhile Switek develops the pictures taken at the stakeout and finds the unknown picture taker is a professional of some kind. Castillo sees the local FBI and is referred to agent Chet Blakemore (George Dickerson), who knew Pedrosa was a main man with Castro during the early days, then disappeared and resurfaced during the boat lift, but they do not know the mystery man and will fax to Washington, but he has also attracted Pedrosa's attention, who orders him found and killed. In New York, Crockett and Tubbs trail the mystery man in a taxicab and he enters the Cuban mission. Pedrosa's men try a hit on the mystery man but is stopped by Gina and Trudy, and the man got away. Gina and Trudy give their reports, Gina thinks the mystery man was hit in the gunfire so Castillo alerts all hospitals and clinics in the area. Crockett and Tubbs find Garbey at the Miami airport, but he takes a cyanide capsule, killing himself, and feels that Pedrosa has a diplomatic pipeline for drugs, but Castillo needs more info. Gina walks into her place and finds the mystery man is Herzog, her mother's former boyfriend, now an East German assassin and intelligence operative. FBI Agent Nick (George Gerdes) thinks he's in because of an East German connection to the drugs...or to bring Pedrosa down. Herzog and Gina talk about her mother and how she died, that Pedrosa is the one that killed her mother, and he's here to kill Pedrosa. Castillo discusses Herzog but Gina doesn't reveal she has made contact with him, and Gina and Herzog talk more about her mother and his life with her. Gina tells him about the arrest order and Herzog suggests Gina start singing to bring Pedrosa out, because Gina and her mother look so much alike. Gina auditions at a club, and sings well enough to get a job there, then admits to Castillo she has seen and spoke to Herzog, but didn't arrest him and tearfully tells him why. Castillo grants Gina a week off to deal with the situation. Gina continues to sing at the club and attracts Pedrosa there, who starts to see the resemblance between Gina and her mother and leaves the club. Gina sees Herzog who still wants to kill Pedrosa to avenge Elena's death and not allow anyone to simply arrest him, but Herzog agrees to be the bait in exchange for Gina arresting him. The FBI finally admits that Pedrosa is Cuban intelligence and want him arrested in a drug deal. Pedrosa wants Herzog killed as well, and wants to do it at the club where Gina sings. The team raids Pedrosa's place but he's at the club Gina's singing at, The Blue Club. Crockett and Tubbs head over there, where Gina is singing, Pedrosa spots Herzog and, just as he shoots at Herzog, Gina shoots Pedrosa down, then Herzog runs out the back and Gina watches him leave. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese and Elena Obregon *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Jeroen Krabbe as Klaus Herzog *Shawn Elliott as Orrestes Pedrosa *George Dickerson as FBI Agent Chet Blakemore *George Gerdes as FBI Agent *Larry Block as FBI Agent Co-Starring *Bob Gerchen as Taxi Driver *Joe Rivero as Garbey Notes *Saundra Santiago played Gina's mother Elena in the opening sequence as well as her normal role of Gina the rest of the episode. *The identity of Gina's father is never explained, therefore it's unknown whether it is Herzog or Pedrosa that is meant to be her true father, or if her biological father was killed in the Revolution, a very likely scenario. *This is the only episode where all the non-Jan Hammer music is sung live, no recorded music. *Later that year, Krabbe would also appear as the main antagonist in the James Bond movie, The Living Daylights, as a treacherous Soviet general named Georgi Koskov. Production Notes *Filmed: March 9, 1987 - March 17, 1987 *Production Code: 62033 *Production Order: 68 Filming Locations *Hotel Victor, 1144 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (El Gato Negro club in Havana, Blue Club in Miami) *South of 5100 Pinetree Drive, Miami Beach (Pedrosa's House) *Corner Washington Avenue / 14th Street, Miami Beach (Gina/Trudy shootout with Pedroza's men) Music *"Stormy Weather" by Saundra Santiago (Gina auditions in nightclub and end sequence where Pedrosa is killed) *"The Jazz Singer" by Nancy Reed (Sung live at nightclub) *"Someone To Watch Over Me" by Saundra Santiago (Sung live at nightclub) Quotes *"Do I'' look like a Russian to you?" -- ''Tubbs to Ivan the cab driver who thought he was KGB Bold text Category:Miami Vice Season 3 Episodes